<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Package Deal by tryingherbestpacito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594085">Package Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/pseuds/tryingherbestpacito'>tryingherbestpacito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not separate Tommy and Tubbo, Dream is a very good negotiator, Gen, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), even as traitors, they are a package deal your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/pseuds/tryingherbestpacito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy only wants to keep his friends safe. No matter the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Package Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*slams this down* I SPEED RAN THIS IN THE PAST FEW HOURS JUST TO POST IT BEFORE THE TRAITOR IS REVEALED IN TODAY'S STREAM SO IGNORE ANY MISTAKES AND LETS SEE HOW WRONG I AM</p><p>(i don't actually think there's a traitor, i think Dream said that just to mess with them but i like the idea of Tommy or Tubbo being the traitor. Or BadBoyHalo he'd be a fun traitor)</p><p>Ship these two and i will break into your house and fill your organs with sand. its only platonic here bitches</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pogtopia was in an uproar, Dream’s declaration of swapping sides this late into the game was troubling, almost as troubling as the fact that they had a traitor in their midst and with war on the horizon, only about a week to find them.</p><p>So to say Tommy was stressed was an understatement.</p><p>He was busy bundling TNT for his grand entrance into battle, far away from Wilbur’s crazed ramblings when he heard it. The familiar woosh and faint tinkling of bells. The boy got up and dusted himself off, turning to glare at the figure casually standing behind him.</p><p>“Dream.” He greeted with forced politeness, tightening the bundle of gunpowder in his hands “What are you doing here? The war isn’t until 2 days.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” the man chuckled, grin glinting under the cracked and scuffed mask covering up half of his face “I’m not in Pogtopia, if anything you’re on <em>my</em> land” Tommy paused, squinting at the man suspiciously. Dream was wearing his most well-worn mask, not even with any armor and only his axe strapped over his back. A completely casual visit.</p><p>“Fine.” Tommy muttered, turning his attention back to the task at hand, realizing Dream had no intention to fight “Be a dick, see if I care” Dream laughed, taking a seat next to the boy to watch him bundle TNT</p><p>“Where did you get all of this?” the man asked, twirling a stick of dynamite casually “Looks like someone has quite a big reserve~”</p><p>“It’s none of your business.” Tommy snapped, snatching the stick back from him “Why are you here Dream? Don’t you have to get ready to fight at Schlatt’s side?”</p><p>“I don’t fight on anyone’s side Tommy we’ve been over this” he replied, now tossing an ender pearl casually up in the air “I fight on whatever side I want, whatever offers me the best…<em>entertainment</em>, in a sense. And Schlatt just gave me the better deal” Tommy doesn’t respond to this, keeping his hands busy so he doesn’t do anything too rash before the official battle.</p><p>“…What do you want?” he mutters, blinking in surprise as his small pile of dynamite grows, looking over at the grinning man sat next to him “Why?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dream hums, laying back on to the grass to watch the clouds pass by on a darkening sky</p><p>“Why do you keep hanging around me?” Tommy clarifies “You said you weren’t on Pogtopia’s side and yet you keep helping us in little ways, I mean, you just gave me a bunch of TNT without even asking what I was gonna use it for. I could blow up your house with this”</p><p>“I’d love to see you try” Dream laughs, and something tells the boy he really <em>would</em> get a kick out of watching Tommy try to rig his home “And I can do whatever I want, it’s <em>my</em> territory Tommy. I’ll hang out with Pogtopia, and I can hang out with Schlatt and I’ll hang out with my team”</p><p>“Well, I wish you wouldn’t” he sighs, taking up more sticks to bundle “We’re all already on edge because of the traitor in our group and you hanging around only me really makes <em>me</em> look suspicious to the rest.” He pauses and runs a hand through his hair tiredly “Wilbur’s already paranoid, it doesn’t help that Quackity keeps asking me if I’m a traitor around him either. So…if you’re not here to fight or something just…leave? I guess?</p><p>“I actually came here to talk with you” Dream told him “I wanted to make you an offer.” Tommy freezes</p><p>“What kind of offer?” he asks quietly, hands trembling a little as he continues his work</p><p>“I’m sure you know about the deal I made with Schlatt” Dream reminds, sitting up and placing a green sleeved arm on a knee</p><p>“Yeah, we all heard-“</p><p>“He offered me Manburg Tommy.” He tells him and the teen stiffens, hand angrily clenching around some dynamite</p><p>“That’s not <em>his</em> to give-“</p><p>“Which is <em>why</em>,” He interrupts with a small, amused smile “I said I have an offer.” Tommy tosses the bundle onto the pile and glares at the man</p><p>“What kind of offer?”</p><p>“Help take down Pogtopia, and I’ll give you L’manburgs presidency”</p><p>“What?!” he yells, getting up immediately “Why would I <em>ever</em> do that??!”</p><p>“Let’s be honest Tommy what reason do you have <em>not </em>to?” Dream laughs, standing up and towering over the boy “You said it yourself, Wilbur’s gone off the deep end- <em>anyone </em>can see that plain as day! Even if he doesn’t blow us all up sky high what makes you think he’s in any fit state to rule again?? Even if you win back L’manburg, who’s going to rule it? You’ll all just be fighting over the position, unless you intend on holding another election” he snickers at the idea “And of course, if Schlatt wins you can say goodbye to <em>any</em> chance of ever getting back in your country Tommy. This is your best chance…and you know it don’t you. You’re a smart kid, you know this is probably your <em>only</em> chance”</p><p>“No. No I won’t betray them.” He argues, shaking his head vehemently “I won’t do it. I can’t betray Tubbo like that I just can’t-“</p><p>“Think about it” Dream croons “If <em>you</em> got back L’manburg it could all go back to normal!” this makes Tommy hesitate “All of it, the wars, the betrayals- gone! You, as the rightful ruler over the country you sacrificed your precious disks for and all of your friends safe and sound behind the walls. Nothing would ever be able to touch them again.”</p><p>“But…Wilbur…” Tommy mumbles, fidgeting with the tattered green bandanna around his neck. A constant reminder of the promise he failed to keep.</p><p>“Wilbur’s gone crazy, you <em>know</em> that Tommy” Dream sighs with a mournful smile “There’s no coming back for him. But there’s still a chance for <em>you</em>.” Tommy simply stares down at his TNT pile in silence, looking more tired and older than a regular 16-year-old “Would it really be a betrayal if you were doing this <em>for </em>them<em>?”</em></p><p>“Yes, it would.” He snaps “And how do I know you’ll keep your word? You’re not exactly the most trustworthy bastard lately”</p><p>“Tommy, I’m not Wilbur” Dream chuckles, grinning a little at the way the teen flinches “I don’t make empty promises like him, I keep my deals. You know that first hand don’t you?”</p><p>“I…I have to think about it.” He mutters, hurriedly putting his dynamite back into his inventory and hurrying past the man. Dream places a black gloved hand on his shoulder as he leaves, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“Make the right choice Tommy” he warns softly “Because in two days, I can’t help you anymore.” He pats him gently and continues walking, whistling a little tune. Tommy recognizes the song immediately.</p><p>It’s the song on one of his beloved disks.</p>
<hr/><p>Tommy walks back to Pogtopia with lead in his shoes, trudging down the button covered stairs and dumping himself on the nearest bed, listening in silence at the echoing voices of his friends talking and laughing down a different shaft. He runs a gunpowder smudged hand over his face, staring up at the lanterns swaying gently overhead.</p><p>God he was tired.</p><p>He knew, deep down that Dream had a very good point. Wilbur was too paranoid, too mad to even be a ghost of the leader he’d backed up months ago. Here they were, hiding underground in a like a bunch of moles from a man who stole and betrayed them all when <em>they</em> should be the ones ruling the land they’d rightfully fought for- that <em>he</em> traded his most prized objects for.</p><p>Niki and Fundy should be in their bakery, making countless pastries to their hearts delight. Sam and Ponk and Purpled should be hanging out in the plaza, cracking jokes and messing around. Quackity should be running around half-naked and drunk and yelling random things at them all in Spanish. Eret should be strutting around in his latest outfit, stupid cape billowing behind him and crown resting crookedly on his head as he laughs at someone’s joke. Wilbur should be on his van’s roof, strumming out his latest song and singing softly over the lake. And Tubbo… Tubbo should be in his flower garden, tending to his bees with unscarred hands and being able to perfectly listen to them buzz.</p><p>Tommy gritted his teeth and punched the mattress, angry at the world for denying him and his friends what they were owed, for snatching every scrap of peace or joy from their grasp. He thought back on Dream’s offer, words digging into his mind, bothering him into thinking about things he shouldn’t.</p><p>Surely Will would understand right? Would know that he wasn’t doing this to undermine his leadership but rather get back what belonged to them? He groaned, pressing the heels of his palm on his eyes as he lay there. He got up after a while, shuffling over to where the lights and laughter were, putting on a smile as he entered the small, carved out common room.</p><p>“Heyyy!! Tommy!!” Quackity greeted with a wave “Where you been all day man?!”</p><p>“Just around big Q” he shrugged, waving back and heading for the small spring for a glass of water</p><p>“Tommy?” Niki asks, sounding concerned “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine” he reassures, drinking his water “Have you guys seen Tubbo-“</p><p>“Tommy!!” the boy in question exclaims as he enters from a side room and Tommy feels his smile grow a bit less forced at the sight of his best friend’s beaming grin “Hey! Where’ve you been big man?” Tommy shrugs</p><p>“I need to talk to you big T” he says, glancing over at the other people in the room “In private.” Tubbo’s smile dims a bit, now concerned as he hurries over and follows Tommy out into the hall</p><p>“What’s going on?” he asks but Tommy shakes his head, still walking</p><p>“Not here.” He mutters, leading them down the winding maze of shafts scattered around the walls “Too many people.”</p><p>“O-okay” they walk in silence for a while, finally arriving in an isolated hallway, barely lit with the light of the lanterns farther away. Tubbo puts up a torch on the wall next to them, staying quiet at the sullen look on his friend’s face “Tommy? Is everything okay? You’ve been acting really weird-”</p><p>“Tubbo are you happy?” the boy blurts out, tired eyes staring at his surprised friend</p><p>“Am I what??”</p><p>“Are you happy?” he repeats, gesturing to the small hallway “With…<em>this?</em> With Pogtopia?” Tubbo hesitates, wringing scarred hands together anxiously</p><p>“What’s this about Tommy-“</p><p>“Answer the question. I need you to be honest Tubbo” he begs, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder “Are you happy here. In this base.”</p><p>“…no” Tubbo mumbles, looking down at the floor to avoid Tommy’s gaze “I miss L’manburg Tommy- hell I even miss <em>Manburg</em> of all things! I had a home, a warm meal every day. I wasn’t covered in coal dust and dirt and I didn’t have to take turns sleeping on the same bed as everyone else. Wilbur wasn’t <em>insane</em> and threatening to blow everything and everyone up every few seconds- I still see him pressing the buttons sometimes!! He presses them when he’s bored and that’s another thing I didn’t have to worry about!! I never had to worry about the ground under me exploding me and my friends to smithereens with a single misplaced step!!” he stopped his little rant and shrunk a little on himself “I’m sorry Tommy, I’m just really tired…”</p><p>“What if I could change that?” Tommy murmurs and his friend blinks</p><p>“What’d you say?”</p><p>“What if I could change that?” he repeats a little louder, knowing the festival explosions had messed up his friend’s hearing “What if I could make everything go back to normal? L’manburg, the walls- all of it.” Tubbo brightens up</p><p>“Really?!” he asks excitedly “How?! Do you have a plan to help us win the war?”</p><p>“Not exactly…” he admits, growing a little more confident with Tubbos enthusiasm, the deal he’d been offered growing on him more and more “Tubbo…Dream offered me a deal” Tubbo blinks in surprise, backing away a little</p><p>“Wh-what?” he sputters “What kind of deal are we talking about Tommy?”</p><p>“He told me Tubbo, he told me if I were to help him and Schlatt, he’d give me L’manburg back from Schlatt”</p><p>“Tommy you can’t be serious!” Tubbo exclaimed, setting down a block and sitting down on it to take in the information “He’s tricking you!! He just wants Manburg for himself-“</p><p>“No, no think about it Tubbo!” he interrupts “We can get L’manburg back! Put up the walls and we’ll all be safe again! It’ll be just like it used to be, how everything was before Schlatt! We can take it all back Tubbo!”</p><p>“But what about Wilbur-“</p><p>“Wilbur wants to blow us all up Tubbo he doesn’t care anymore!” Tommy seethes “He’d rather kill us all than fight for L’manburg! Please Tubbo. Think about it!” Tubbo hesitates, running a hand over the burn scars on the left side of his neck and face and Tommy grabs hold of his free hand, clutching it desperately “It’ll be like before.” he promises, sounding more like he was trying to convince <em>himself</em> more than Tubbo “We can make it like it was before, a- a whole <em>field</em> for your bees and-and a brand-new bakery for Niki, hell we can even make Quackity a new white house like he used to have and find a guitar for Wilbur for his songs and- and oh god I sound like Wilbur don’t I? I’m- I’m going insane!! Just like Wilbur for even <em>thinking</em> I should turn against Pogtopia-”</p><p>“Tommy.” Tubbo interjects, clasping his friend’s hand gently “Why would you even consider it?”</p><p>“…The Festival” he admits softly “I promised you’d be safe I <em>promised</em>, you would be okay and now look at what I’ve done.” He pressed his forehead gently against Tubbo’s “I got you hurt, and I couldn’t even beat Techno for killing you. If I’m president, I can make sure you never get hurt again. No one will <em>ever</em> get hurt again.”</p><p>“Okay then.” Tommy pulled back in surprise</p><p>“What??”</p><p>“I said okay” Tubbo repeats with a soft smile “If you really think helping Dream will get us back our country then so be it.” He held up the red bandanna around his neck “But I’m helping too. We stick together right?” Tommy nods and hugs the boy tightly</p><p>“We can’t trust anyone but each other” he mumbles</p>
<hr/><p>“Hello Tommy”</p><p>“Dream.”</p><p>“What’s Tubbo doing here?” The man asked, tilting his head a little at the cowering boy hiding behind Tommy</p><p>“We’re a package deal.” Tommy snaps “I already told you, I’m not betraying Tubbo. Not even for L’manburg.”</p><p>“Tubbo?” Dream asks, “You know exactly what this deal entails right?” the boy nods, standing up a little straighter and stepping forward next to Tommy</p><p>“I know.” He replies, something shifting in the teen, eyes now blazing with a determination that makes Dream grin widely</p><p>“Well then.” He chuckles, holding out a hand for the two to shake, which they did. “Let’s go meet up with Schlatt.” He turns to lead them further into the forest, further away from the warm underground lights of Pogtotia. Tubbo takes hold of Tommy’s hand as they walk, squeezing it reassuringly</p><p>“We’ll be fine” he whispers, “Wilbur will understand what we had to do.” Tommy nods, staring straight ahead</p><p>“Come on boys pick up the pace!” Dream calls back “We only got a day til the final battle!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: soooo....<br/>I was HORRIBLY wrong about the traitor lmao. Didn't see that one coming but at the same time I am not surprised in the slightest!! the stream was awesome btw, good job for everyone involved!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>